Artworks
Die Artworks der Grand-Theft Auto-Teile gehören, mitsamt des typischen Schriftzugs sowie dem charakteristischen Aufbau des Covers, zum wiedererkennbaren Element der Serie, welches erstmals mit der Veröffentlichung von Grand Theft Auto III als später immer wiederkehrendes Merkmal eingeführt wurde. Es ist zwar generell unter Gestaltern der Videospielbranche üblich, detaillierte Entwürfe von Charakteren, Orten und Ähnlichem zu erstellen, um diese später noch weiter zu verändern, bevor sie letztlich umgesetzt werden. Rockstar Games stellt also somit auf den ersten Blick keine Ausnahme dar, jedoch unterscheidet sich das Studio von anderen durch die Besonderheit, dass die Artworks später sowohl Teil ihrer Spiele, als auch deren Vermarktung sind, beziehungsweise werden. Im folgenden Abschnitt werden nun alle Artworks zum jeweiligen Teil der Serie aufgelistet mit dazugehörigen Angaben, was genau auf diesen abgebildet ist. Anzumerken bleibt jedoch, dass manche gezeigten Charaktere gänzlich unbekannt sind, da die Zeichnungen meistens vor, oder in einer recht frühen Entwicklungsphase entstehen und entsprechende Ideen später wieder verworfen wurden. Grand Theft Auto III 800px-Claude-Artwork.jpg|Claude 8Ball-Artwork.jpg|8-Ball ToniCipriani-Artwork.jpg|Toni Cipriani SalvatoreLeone-Artwork.jpg|Salvatore Leone MariaLatore-Artwork.jpg|Maria AsukaKasen-Artwork.jpg|Asuka Kasen Love-Bild.PNG|Donald Love Joey Leone.gif|Joey Leone Misty-GTAA-Artwork.jpg|Misty Vice City TommyVercetti-Artwork.jpg|Tommy Vercetti Sonnyartwork.png|Sonny Forelli KenRosenberg-Artwork.jpg|Ken Rosenberg gtavc_anniversary_Lawyer_1280x1024.jpg|Neues Ken Rosenberg-Artwork zum zehnjährigen Jubiläum Lance Vance, VC.PNG|Lance Vance gtavc_anniversary_Lance_1280x1024.jpg|Zehnjähriges Jubiläum Ricardo Diaz, VC.PNG|Ricardo Diaz gtavc_anniversary_Diaz_1280x1024.jpg|Neues Artwork zum zehnjährigen Jubiläum Hilary King, VC.PNG|Hilary King Avery Carrington, VC.PNG|Avery Carrington Gtavc anniversary AveryClubNeon.jpg Gtavc anniversary Lovefist 1280x1024.jpg|Love First Die Shrubs, Vice City, VC.JPG|Alex Shrub und Laura Shrub 3584 gtavc steve.jpg|Stephen Scott Umberto_Robina_GTAVC Artwork.jpg|Umberto Robina Mercedes Cortez, VC.PNG|Mercedes Cortez Cam Jones, VC.PNG|Cam Jones Auntie Poulet, VC.PNG|Auntie Poulet gtavc_anniversary_Pastor_1280x1024.jpg|Pastor Richards Mitch Baker, VC.PNG|Mitch Baker Gtavc anniversary Mitch.jpg|Das selbe Artwork von ihm vor einem anderen Hintergrund Earnest Kelly.png|Earnest Kelly Gtavc anniversary DJ ToniFlash.jpg|Toni (DJ) Gtavc anniversary DJ MrMagic.jpg|Mister Magic Gtavc anniversary DJ Fever105.jpg|Oliver Biscuit Gtavc anniversary DJ FernandoEmotion.jpg|Fernando Martinez Gtavc anniversary DJ AdamWave.jpg|Adam First Zwilling_Artwork_VC_Vektor.svg|Eine der Vice-City Zwillinge loadsc4.jpg|Eine der Vice-City Zwillinge gtavc_anniversary_Bikini_Girl_1280x1024.jpg|Ein Vice City-Zwilling-Artwork zum 10.Jubiläum loadsc10.jpg|Der Pole Position Club gtavc_anniversary_Cube_1280x1024.jpg|Cube gtavc_anniversary_Razor_1280x1024.jpg|Razor Gtavc anniversary Banshee.jpg|Banshee Gtavc wildstyle.jpg Gtavc wave103.jpg Gtavc emotion.jpg|Beta-Infernus Gtavc vrock.jpg| Squalo San Andreas CarlJohnson-Artwork.jpg|Carl Johnson FrankTenpenny-Artwork.jpg|Frank Tenpenny Ralph_Pendelbury_Artwork.png|Ralph Pendelbury BigSmoke-Artwork.jpg|Big Smoke BigSmoke-Artwork2 Beta.jpg|Alternative Beta-Version 1900_gtasa_guntable.jpg|Big Smoke, Sweet und Ryder Gtasa_carl_ryder.jpg|Ryder mit CJ Sa_artwork_45.jpg|CJ mit Sweet Grove_Street_Family_Artwork.jpg|Ryder, CJ und Sweet AK Gangster Artwork.png|Ein Homie mit AK-47 Orange Gangsterboy Artwork.png|Ein Gangster, möglicherweise auch ein früher OG Loc Gangster Bike.png|Ein Homie, möglicherweise auch der verstorbene Brian Johnson Cesar und Kendl Artwork.jpg|Kendl und Cesar Cesarartwork.png|Cesar Vialpando Artwork_Ballas_vs_Families.png|Groves und Ballas beim Drive-by-Shooting Denise GTA SA artwork.JPG|Denise Robinson BarbaraSchternvart-Artwork.jpg|Barbara Schternvart GTA SA Heli Artwork.jpg|Polizei-Maverick Maverick Artwork.jpg|Ein weiterer Polizei-Maverick Sexy Latina Artwork.png|unbekannte Latina, möglicherweise auch eine frühe Version von Catalina Vinewood Prosi Artwork.png|Eine Prostituierte in Vinewood 1177 gtasa mendez.jpg|T-Bone Mendez 1923 gtasa mendez.jpg|Alternative Version The Truth Artowrk.png|The Truth Maccer-GTASA-artwork.jpg|Maccer 1902 gtasa salvatore leone.jpg|Salvatore Leone 1905 gtasa wuzimu.jpg|Wu Zi Mu 1183 gtasa ranfali.jpg|Ran Fa Li Gtasa dwayne jethro.jpg|Dwayne und Jethro Advance Mike-GTAA.jpg|Mike Vinnie-GTAA.jpg|Vinnie KingCourtney-GTAA.jpg|King Courtney 8-Ball-GTAA.jpg|8-Ball AsukaKasen-GTAA.jpg|Asuka Kasen YukakasenA.jpg|Yuka Kasen Jonnie.jpg|Jonnie Cisco-GTAA.jpg|Cisco Misty-GTAA-Artwork.jpg|Misty Liberty City Stories ToniCipriani-Artwork.png|Toni Cipriani SalvatoreLeone-Artwork2.jpg|Salvatore Leone MassimoTorini-Artwork.png|Massimo Torini Vincenzo Chilli Artwork.jpg|Vincenzo Cilli JD O'Toole Artwork.jpg|Joseph Daniel O’Toole Asuka Kasen Artwork 2.jpg|Toshiko Kasen Toshiko.jpg|Toshiko im Kimono 037.jpg|Mickey Hamfists 2089 gtalcs mickey hamfists.jpg|ein weiteres Artwork 160px-KazukiKasen-Artwork.png|Kazuki Kasen Vice City Stories VicVance-Artwork2.jpg|Victor Vance in Militärkluft LanceVance-Artwork2.jpg|Lance Vance JerryMartinez-Artwork.jpg|Jerry Martinez Martyartowrk.png|Marty J. Williams GTALouise Cassidy-Williams.jpg|Louise Cassidy-Williams Bryan-Forbes-Artwork, VCS.PNG|Bryan Forbes Diego Mendez mit nicht verwendeter M-12.jpg|Diego Mendez 063.jpg|Vic Vance und Lance Vance Diaz.jpg|Ricardo Diaz Diaz und Nutte.jpg|Ricardo Diaz und Nutte PhilCollins-GTAVCS-artwork.jpg|Phil Collins Cheetah_VCS_Artwork.jpg|Cheetah Umberto-Robina-Artwork, VCS.PNG|Umberto Robina Gonzales-Artwork, VCS.PNG|Gonzales Mona y Mary.jpg|Mona und Mary, zwei Prostituierte Vcpdartwork.png|Vice City Police Department Grand Theft Auto IV Gta4-niko-bellic1.jpg|Niko Bellic RomanBellic-Artwork.jpg|Roman Bellic LittleJacob-Artwork.jpg|Little Jacob 581px-Pot Smoker XD.jpg|Alternative Beta-Version Dimitri-artwork.jpg|Dimitri Rascalov JimmyPegorino-Artwork.png|Jimmy Pegorino Mikhail Faustin, IV.PNG|Mikhail Faustin Maverick Artwork IV.jpg|Maverick Maverick Artwork IV.png|Ein weiteres Artwork vom Maverick Peyote (Iv).jpg|Peyote gtaiv-schafter-carchase-artwork.jpg|Schafter Gta-iv-noose.jpg|Enforcer samt Einheiten des N.O.O.S.E. DerrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Derrick McReary PatrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Patrick McReary BrucieKibbutz-Artwork.png|Bruce Kibbutz GTA 4 outdoor-playboyx 1280x800.jpg|Playboy X 4310-gta-iv-niko-Roman-artwork.jpg|Niko und Roman vermutlich beim Entsorgen von Vlads Leiche 4311-gta-iv-schafter2-artwork.jpg|Ein anderes Artwork des Schafter lola artwork.jpg|Lola del Rio 4115 gta4 artwork-prosi.jpg|Ein anderes Artwork von Lola 3565 gtaiv elizabeta.jpg|Elizabeta Torres pulledover.jpg|Niko bei einer Polizeikontrolle cop_breach.jpg|Zweier N.O.O.S.E.-Einheiten. Die linke ist Francis McReary riding_shotgun.jpg|Zwei Gangster in einem Schafter. Der Fahrer ist Phil Bell shootout.jpg|Polizisten suchen hinter einem Einsatzwagen Deckung 3502_gta_iv_artwork_xbox.jpg|Ein Scharfschütze 3878_gta_iv.jpg|Mikhail Faustin 4479-gta-iv-mallorie-vlad.jpg|Mallorie und Vlad Vladartwork.jpg|Vladimir Glebov Mannyartwork.png|Manny Escuela 4308-gta-iv-dj-karl-lagerfeld.jpg|Karl Lagerfeld alias DJ Karl, der Moderator von K109 The Studio Michelle-Artwork.jpg|Karen Ray.jpg|Ray Boccino 1268069799_gta_4_wallpaper_standart_1024x768_40.jpg|Frühes Artwork einer unbekannten Missionsszene KateMcReary-GTAIV-artwork.jpg|Kate McReary LennyPetrovic-Artwork.png|Lenny Petrovic GracieAncelotti-Artwork.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti Jon Gravelli.jpg|Jon Gravelli IlyenaFaustin-Artwork.jpg|Ilyena Faustin RealBadman-Artwork.png|Real Badman BernieCrane.jpg|Bernie Crane angry pumpgun niko artwork.png|Niko Bellic mit einer SPAS-12 loadscreen artwork iv.png|Niko Bellic in der Mission Catch the Wave random guy art.png|Elizabeta Torres mit Mitgliedern des Torres-Kartells Jamaican domino.jpg|Mitglieder der Hillside Posse beim Spielen von Domino GTA IV NRG900 Cover.jpg|Die NRG-900 The Lost and Damned JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Johnny Klebitz Lostanddamned johnny 1280x800.jpg|Johnny Klebitz mit seiner Hexer Fitzgerald.jpg|Jim Fitzgerald BillyGrey-Artwork Komplett.jpg|Billy Grey Brian_Jeremy.jpg|Brian Jeremy TlaD Artwork.png|Eine Collage bestehend aus einigen Artworks 5755-gta-iv-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Ashley Butler ClaySimons-Artwork.jpg|Clayton Simons Angusartwork.jpg|Angus Martin Stubwork.jpg|Thomas Stubbs Malcwork.jpg|Malcom B. LeilaLD.png|Leila Sharpe Chinatown Wars HuangLee-Artwork.jpg|Huang Lee HuangRunning.jpg|Ein weiteres Artwork von Huang Artwork_Huang_infernus.png|Huang Lee in einem Infernus WuLee-Artwork.jpg|Wu Lee HsinJaoming-Artwork.jpg|Hsin Jaoming Wade Heston.PNG|Wade Heston ZhouMing.jpg|Zhou Ming Melanie.jpg|Melanie Mallard 10_gtactw-elvis-500.jpg|Lester Leroc RudyDAvanzo.jpg|Rudy D’Avanzo Mr Wong_Artwork.jpg|Mr. Wong The Ballad of Gay Tony LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork5.jpg|Luis Fernando Lopez LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork2.jpg|Lopez und sein Geldkoffer LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg|Ein weiteres Artwork von ihm Theballadofgaytony wallpaper2 1920x1200.jpg|Anthony Prince alias Gay Tony Tonyprince.png|Anthony gönnt sich ein Glas Blêuter’d YusufAmir-Artwork.jpg|Yusuf Amir unknown artwork.jpg|Ein weiteres Artwork von Yusuf 2805.png|Mori Kibbutz Tbogt-art-03-sl673.jpg|Joni Tbogt-art-01-sl673.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti RayBulgarin-Artwork.jpg|Ray Bulgarin Rocco Artwork.png|Rocco Timur Artwork.png|Timur Bullet Artwork TBoGT.png|Bullet GT Grand Theft Auto V GTA V Pestcontrol Artwork 2560x1600.jpg|Pest Control Artwork Bikini chica con iFruit Phone V.png|Beach Weather v trevorfranklinmichael 1920x1080.jpg|Trevor, Franklin & Michael v trevor atv 2880x1800.jpg|Trevor auf einem Quadbike mit Scharfschützengewehr v michael with sign 1920x1080.jpg|Vinewood v frisk me 1920x1080.jpg|Stop and Frisk v franklin chop 1920x1080.jpg|Franklin and Chop GTAV TheTrunk Artwork.jpg|The Trunk V franklin bike chase 1920x1080.jpg|Cash and Carry: By Land V michael jetski 1920x1080.jpg|Cash and Carry: By Sea V trevor with van 1920x1080.jpg|Trevor. V franklin with glock 1920x1080.jpg|Franklin. V michael with money 1920x1080.jpg|Michael. V mft 1920x1080.jpg|Michael. Franklin. Trevor. V lamar 1920x1080.jpg|Lamar V jimmy 1920x1080.jpg|Tracey and Jimmy nervous-ron-gta-v-artwork.jpg|Nervous Ron preparatio-gta-v-artwork.jpg|Preparation trevor-Cut-here-gta-v-artwork.jpg|Trevor: Cut here gtaonline-gta-v-artwork.jpg|Grand Theft Auto Online families artwork gta v.jpg|Families bei einem Drive-by-Shooting V lester 1920x1080.jpg|Lester en:Artworks Kategorie:Hintergründe Kategorie:Artworks